


What are these feelings

by Gabes_Secret_Account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Spencer Reid, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabes_Secret_Account/pseuds/Gabes_Secret_Account
Summary: Spencer realizes he like Aaron, and is scared cause feelings be like that.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Go on...

Spencer rushed into the bau, he weaved past J.J and Derek, "Move! move!" he said as he continued walking. "What's up with him?" Derek asked J.J, "uh, i don't know." Spencer walked into Penelope's office, and slammed the door shut, she jumped in her chair, and turned to look at him, "a hello would be nice!" Spencer felt bad, "sorry Garcia, i have to tell you something important.." Penelope's eyes lit up, but she quickly realized this was going to be different, "whats up?" she rolled her chair closer. Spencer took a deep breath in, "ok so i haven't even told J.J this yet, but i feel i can trust you with this secret." Penelope nodded, "go on…" Spencer shut his eyes, like he was expecting a bomb to go off, "i have a crush on Hotch. and i normally don't have crushes on people, just like he's always nice to me and it's messing with my head. but i'm sure this is a crush cause i want to hold his hand and like go on a walk, that's a crush, right?" he opened his eyes, "right?" Garcia was taken aback, her eyes were wide and she was smiling. "uh, i didn't understand the last part but, i can't believe this, your bi?!" she stood up and hugged Spence, "and I'm the first to know about it!" she giggled. "well, here's the other thing.." Penelope released her hug, "what?" Reid chuckled, "i don't like women.." Penelope looked shocked, "wha? but you kissed that lila girl!"  
"she kissed me, and then i cut her off"   
"what about Maeve?"  
"she asked me out and i was so uncomfortable but i just didn't want her to be sad…"   
"Cat?!"   
"she's a criminal, garcia!"   
"you could have liked bad girls!"   
"im gay!"  
"but what about you wanting children?"  
"adopting, and plus i was born as a, uh i mean," Reid paused and backed up. "what?" Penelope looked shocked. "nothing.." Spencer seemed flustered, "it didn't seem like nothing, reid…" garcia seemed a bit concerned. Reid raised his voice; "it's nothing garcia!" "what's nothing?" Hotch opened the door to Penelope's office, "nothing…" Reid rushed past Hotch.


	2. Whats Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch thinks he knows what Reid and Garcia where talking about but he doesn't. Also Spencer is sad, someone hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a bit of Spencer self loathing in this chapter :)

Reid went over to his desk, "fuckin- dumbass." he whispered to himself, his mind was racing, he almost outed himself, Spencer has been going stealth ever since he join the bau, and he doesn't know how his co-workers and friends would react if they learned the truth. "Reid." Spencer turned around to face Hotch, "what's going on? I've never seen you act like that.." Spencer exhaled air, he wanted to tell Aaron, he wanted to yell, or scream, he felt as if he was trapped in his own mind. "It's… nothing…" Spencer picked at his sweater vest and pulled a few strings out. "It's not nothing, Reid, you haven't ranted about some random facts yet.." Reid kept himself quiet, "Garcia told me what you said," Hotch was lying, but he guessed that whatever Spencer and Penelope were talking about had to be a secret, or something important to Reid. "What?! w-what did she say exactly?" Hotch tried not to smile, "she said that you…" Hotch blanked, "that you, uh… are seeing someone…" Morgan walked over to Hotch and Reid, "oh! Pretty boy has a new girlfriend, huh?" Spencer looked a bit shocked. "I- uh, yeah. I have a…" Reid stuttered a bit. "uh g-girlfriend…" he faked a smile, "well don't be shy, kid tell us about her." Morgan was being genuine but Reid thought he was trying to be mean and just stormed out of the bau.  
As soon as Spencer got to his car he just started crying. Last night was not the best, Reid had been pacing around his room trying to understand his feelings and barely got enough sleep, he felt like he was drowning in his own thoughts.   
Why is it so hard to understand things for him? Why have feelings for Hotch now? Why Hotch in the first place? Why did he have to tell Penelope? Why did he get angry? Why?   
Reid just needed a break, he wanted to just fall asleep in his car, but he has to go back into the bau sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short. i have school and i dont have time to write, i hope yall liked hotch being a dumb bisexual.  
> also i am projecting onto Spencer, im also basing his actions off of myself, so sorry for kinning?


End file.
